They Sin
by lebunnylub
Summary: One shots with the theme of the seven deadly sins. Mostly sakunoxMany I'm trying different genres so please don't flame. It will probably be K but T just in case.
1. Pride

First love type fanfic, and I hope to do more. This will be a series of one shots. Sakuno pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or anything related to it. All characters belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Tezuka was a very proud man, and even though he never showed it with his expressions you could tell. Calm at all times and dignified, he the captain of the Seigaku tennis club was greatly respected. He knew how to deal with his team, and how to push them to the top.

He was very proud of them, and even though he was one of the best he knew he couldn't beat every team alone. They all worked hard and it showed, his powers as a captain showed. Nothing could stop them, and it was a great feeling.

Nothing else seemed to be like that feeling, his grades were excellent but it didn't give him the feeling of pride like his team does. Tezuka thought nothing would.

Until tonight.

A high school formal dance. This would be his last, but for the person he saw across the room it would be her first. She was sitting looking delicate yet calm watching pairs dance around beautifully. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but looked rather lonely.

Tezuka was about to avert his attention when a figure caught his eye. Walking towards her a boy around her year seemed to be asking her to dance. This was a normal thing, but what he saw gave him an interesting feeling.

She straightened her back, looked the boy right in the face, and with a sympathetic look she declined this boys offer. The boy a bit depressed walked off, and she slouched down looking a bit sad.

Seeing this his eyes softened looking at her, he didn't know she has grown so much. She didn't blush or stutter or force herself to agree to dance with the boy. That feeling was whelming inside him.

For a moment he didn't understand, but when he saw her correct her posture once more and look on at the crowd with no hint of shyness he knew.

She made him proud of her.

On her own without being helped or sheltered she grew into a lovely young lady.

He walked to her and when he was right beside her he saw that she was not cute anymore, but actually beautiful. Her hair was out of its twin braids tonight and she had on a light green dress.*

"tezuka-senpai?" sakuno said softly, looking deeply into his eyes.

He held out his hand. "please, allow me the honor of dancing with you." he said.

She looked a bit surprised, and she started to blush a deep red. Still, she took his hand stared into his eyes happily, and gave a small. "h-hai!"

Taking her to the dance floor he realized, that the feeling of pride had returned stronger than before. He danced with her unsure of why this feeling was here too, but he didn't mind. At the moment he was dancing with someone important, so there was more than that feeling to think about.

What got him thinking was the fact she tried not to make eye contact, and only when he caught her glancing up at him and blushing again deeply did his questions get answered.

The feeling of being proud before that he couldn't explain, it was her again, but he wasn't proud of her. He was proud of himself. When they made eye contact and that blush spread across her face, he was proud.

Proud that he could do that to her, proud that he made her stutter, and proud to make her fall in love with him.

The song ended and they both stopped and went back to where she was sitting before.

"Thank you senpai…That was r-really nice! I enjoyed d-dancing with you." she said with a small bow of the head.

He nodded back to her.

"ano…I'm sorry if I wasn't that great of a dancer." she said with sheepish smile.

It's fine…" he said and with that held her chin, and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he whispered in her ear.

She blushed.

He took her hand in his. "practice makes perfect." he said leading her back to the dance floor.

She giggled softly and followed beside him.

Tezuka new she was actually a good dancer when she wasn't clumsy, but he didn't want to spoil the moment.

He had so much going for him.

* * *

A little ooc but I' m not perfect.

* The reason I had it a light green and not a pink or white is because I didn't want the cute innocent or the pure look. It does go with her perfectly, but the green with her brown hair and eyes I thought gave her a more natural look.

I hope I didn't annoy the readers to much with the repition, but I had to use it to get the feeling across.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Sloth

Thanks to all that have reviewed to the Tezuka Sakuno one-shot. I know it's not that amazing of a pair, but I like it.

Now This is an Atobe Sakuno. They are around their mid twenties and married. Atobe may be Ooc, but I wanted to make him arrogant and caring.

Well enjoy, and note my 3rd chapter may be the most random Sakuno pairing you have ever seen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, All rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

11:30 in the morning.

Atobe could only wonder what he was doing in bed at this hour. He had so many things to do today, and it was no time to be just sitting in bed. What would his workers think of him, and it was Wednesday at that. He had a high ranked company to run and here he was doing nothing.

He was even starting to get hungry, but he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to ring for his maid to get him food either. For some reason he didn't want to do anything at all.

He sighed and flipped his hair a bit to clear his thoughts. He then looked to his side to the person sleeping next to him. Sakuno was snoozing very softly her face though, was somewhat pale and lacked its usual brightness.

He frowned slightly, and reached over to feel her head. Sadly his fear confirmed, she had a fever.

When his hand left her forehead her eyes began to slowly flutter open. She turned to him, and yawned cutely. "Morning keigo-kun, what time is it?" she asked weakly sitting up. He only pushed her gently back down, and stroked her cheek. "It doesn't matter, go back to sleep you are sick." he said

"W-what!? No I am fine!" she said sitting back up quickly. She then held her head because of the headache from moving to fast.

"ore-sama doesn't think so." he said, again having to slowly push her back down. "sleep" he commanded.

"but…What about you? Shouldn't you be going to work?" she asked worriedly. He sighed a bit and looked away. "Don't worry they can probably take care of themselves for a day. My company is not one made of slackers" he said.

She reached and held his hand, and he looked back to her. She gave a soft smile "You don't need to stay with me you know? I will be okay."

"ore-sama knows that, but ore-sama still didn't want to leave for work in the first place." he said.

She pouted a bit. "That's not a good habit." she said.

He smirked slightly. "It's your fault." he said

"h-how?" she asked confused.

"what do you usually do every morning?" he asked.

"umm…I get up use the restroom, shower, get dressed, tell you good morning, give you a kiss and leave." she said counting each one on her fingers.

"exactly." he said confidently.

"eh?" she answered

"sakuno, my morning is dependent on your morning." he clarified.

"You didn't leave because I didn't say good morning and give you a kiss?" she asked.

He nodded.

She blushed and hid under the covers.

He stared at the lump beside him. "sakuno?" he said confused.

"This may sound very selfish, but…I am happy to know that. I always wanted for you to depend on me." she said in whisper. " I am glad that I can play a role in your day." she said after a small silence.

"finally!" he exclaimed.

Sakuno peeked her head from the covers and looked at him. "W-what?"

"After these long years you finally become selfish. Ore-sama has all the money any woman could ever want and more but you didn't care about that. You didn't want much from me either, and what you wanted you already had."* he said before pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe you will be able to get really selfish someday." he said with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"Well it takes two people to want a kid." he said softly.

"oh…Eh!?" surprised and blushing like mad she pulled away from his hold.

"What? I…I…can't… I mean…oh…well it would be nice, but can I? should I? What if it…oh" she rambled on for a moment until Atobe pulled her closer to him again.

"We will talk about it when you're better, for now you have to rest because tomorrow ore-sama would like to go to work." he said. "Today we both can, rest."

A soft "hai" was the last thing she said before they both went back to sleep.

Atobe wondered though, how could she do this to him? Make him be lazy and just sit in bed all day. She had a strange power that was for sure.

All he knew was that he didn't mind.

* * *

*What he was talking about before, was that she didn't expect much or feel like she deserved more from him. She knew he had his tennis and business things and respected that. All she wanted is that the time they did have together, was happy.

Like I said before the chapter, my next one will be different.

It will be the theme of wrath. The guy? you probably wont guess who.


	3. Wrath

This theme of a love story is not really the type of boyfriend girlfriend. Also it is set when the characters are in elementary school, so there will be no lovey dovey. Though I hope it will be heart warming.

This is a random pairing, but I hope you enjoy.

Discalimer: I Do not own any of the characters from Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

A young Kabaji was on his way home from school, and seemed to have a few bruises on his body. He didn't look like he was in pain, or upset at all, almost as if they weren't there. He was big for his age, and he looked like a tough boy, but he never used this to his advantage. That was the trouble, his classmates knew that he wouldn't fight back so they felt free to bully him.

He was a strong guy even though he was gentle, and he knew how to defend himself properly but fighting back never made anything better. He knew that and he never liked fighting in the first place.

When he got close to the park he heard some one yelling. When he got closer he could finally hear what was going on.

"Oi! Little girl get back here!"

Kabaji looked to see a boy in the park grabbing a girl with twin braids and pushing her down on the ground. The little boy then pulled her braids and forced her to stand up.

"This is pay back for bumping into me , and making my lunch fall to the floor." he said

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!" she said as she started to cry.

The boy pushed her down again. "You're so clumsy and you're not smart or cute." the boy said with a smirk.

Kabaji didn't know what to do, his heart seemed to be hurting a bit and a strong impulse was going through his body.

"Why don't you just stop going to school?" The mean little boy asked

The girl covered in dirt and eyes red from crying shook her head. "N-No! I p-promised obaa-san th-that I would go to S-seigaku!" she forced out. The boy huffed and kicked dirt in her face.

"Like you would make it there." he said folding his arms.

She stayed silent and began to cry again. At this moment Kabaji couldn't handle it, before the boy could grab her again kabaji ran over and grabbed the boy by the collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" the boy screamed as he wiggled to get free with no luck.

Sakuno only looked on in wonder.

With a loud grunt kabaji spun and threw the boy who rolled on the ground. He then got up slowly and glared at kabaji. "What was that for you freak!?" he boy screeched.

Kabaji turned to sakuno and she looked a bit scared, but he held out his hand. He didn't look upset, so she hesitantly took his hand. He helped her up, and still holding her hand he walked away.

"Hey answer me!" the boy yelled upset over being ignored. The two kept walking on, and when the little boy was out of sight kabaji let go of sakunos' hand. "a-ano…thank you." she whispered. He didn't reply, but kept walking a slow pace for her to keep up with. "y-you're really strong…" she added.

"usu" he said.

She looked down a bit disappointed by his silent nature, but she didn't mind.

"umm…My name is sakuno." she said with a small smile. He looked down at her. "Kabaji" he answered.

That made her brighten up. "You're so amazing! C-can I call you kabaji nii-san?" she asked with hope beaming from her eyes.

He stopped walking, and only stared at her shocked. "u-usu" he said nervously, but he was truly happy on the inside. She too was very happy, and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear a bunch of foot steps running their way.

It happened so fast.

He only remembers a few things from that moment.

The voices: "There he is!" "Kabaji nii-san!"

The reason he snapped: The nice little girl named sakuno that wanted him to be her brother stood in front of him arms stretched out. The two boys a few yards away, throwing stones, and her falling down to her knees holding her head.

He kneeled down next to her to see her head was bleeding slightly.

"dumb girl." one of the boys said. From then kabaji could only see a cloud of red.

Kabaji stood up, and patted her head. She looked up at him "n-nii-san?"

With that he ran off towards the boys and grabbed one by the collar and threw him into the other boy. They scrabbled up, but before they could make a move kabaji punched one in the face and the other in the gut. The force was enormous, and they were in a great deal of pain.

The two boys knew they were outmatched and were going to run away, but kabaji caught them by their arms. Both tried to yank away, but his hold was firm. "let us go!" the boy from earlier yelled scared of further pain.

Kabaji only tightened his hold on both of them. "stop it please! It hurts!" the other said.

He didn't stop, in fact he tightened his hold still. "oww!" they both yelled in unison.

They are rotten, and mean boys who don't deserve any mercy. They hurt someone that finally liked him for who he was. Someone caring enough to want him as a brother. Never in all his life has he wanted to hurt others as much as he did right now.

"Nii-san!" he snapped out of his thoughts when sakuno ran over and grabbed his arms crying her heart out. "Please stop!" she yelled.

He looked into her big brown eyes, and felt guilty for making her cry even more. "usu." he said letting the boys go, who soon ran off.

The two now alone, stared at one another for a moment. "I'm…sorry." he said looking down ashamed. He figured she would probably never want to see him again.

"p-promise me that you will never be like that again." she said.

He nodded a bit surprised. "usu" he said bowing his head a bit.

She grabbed his hand, and even though she had a bit of blood on her head she smiled a grand smile. "nii-san is amazing."

With those kind words his heart seemed lighter than air. The hate he felt was gone, and he finally felt at peace again.

* * *

Well that was Wrath with a kabaji and sakuno pairing. The reason for Kabaji was if I were to have a brother type figure myself I would choose him.

I'm hoping to make the next chapter theme of lust.


	4. Lust

This is a couple I thought was cute, it's not as popular as some others but I like it.

The theme is Lust, mostly about losing lust.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything made by Takeshi Konomi the creator of The Prince of Tennis.

* * *

This is about a boy, born a sinner, and is saved by the very thing that made him a sinner.

* * *

He thought it was his lucky day, Sengoku got to go to a school with a ton of cute girls. It was even better that they were all in skirts running around playing tennis. Two of the things he loves in one package, how lucky was he?

What was unlucky was the moment his confident attitude got him hit in the face with a tennis ball, in front of a bunch of girls, by a freshman. Knocked out on the ground he slowly regained his senses able to hear two girl talking not to him, but to the freshman he figured.

"Ryoma-sama! That was amazing!" one yelled. "Ry-ryoma-kun, you shouldn't have d-done that." a quiet one stuttered.

He gained back his vision and looked over to see smooth white legs. He followed them up with out a second thought of how perverted it may be. The girl seemed to be wearing white underwear with pink polka dots. He chuckled to himself, and sat back up. Rubbing the spot where he was hit he gave a low moan. "jeez…that was smart." he said a bit annoyed.

"mada mada dane" an arrogant voice said. Sengoku looked towards the freshman, and was about to stop him from leaving when something caught his attention.

"Oh, are you okay? Do you need to be taken to the infirmary?" a soft voice said.

He smirked a bit knowing all too well that if he said "yes" that she would take him, and he could easily make a move on her. The girl seemed so caring and by the sound of her voice she was also a bit of a push over. It was still his lucky day yet.

He turned trying to hide his smile to the girl kneeling beside him, but before he could say anything his eyes met with big brown eyes. He looked at her face, and it seemed flustered with an unbelievably worried look on it. She really was concerned.

He tilted his head to the side a bit, and was thinking of any reason that could make her so upset. Sure he was hit, but it wasn't that bad was it?

"u-um…are you…" she started, but was cut off.

"My name is Sengoku." he said without thinking

"ah! Sengoku-san, I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." she said with a light blush on her cheeks as she bowed her head.

He smiled softly, and reached his hand out and caressed her cheek softly. "That is a cute name, it fits you very well." he said.

Her eyes widened, and he pulled his hand away quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he said.

"_what was I thinking?" _he thought to himself.

The usual happy go lucky guy, did love to flirt with girls as often as he could, but he never was serious. He would say nice lines like that to a lot of girls, but for this one he wanted to be gentle. She seemed so fragile, and telling her words like that would seem so wrong if he said it like he said it to other girls.

His eyes then widened in surprise for a moment. For once it finally felt wrong. Treating her like any other girl felt wrong.

"a-ah, I should go now." she said blushing as she got up, but he caught her hand.

"p-please let go, sengoku-san." she said looking deep into his eyes.

He did what he was told, and got up still looking into her eyes.

"Sakuno…would you believe me, if I told you I've changed from meeting you?" he asked.

Ah…Well I don't know." she said confused.

He chuckled. "I understand, but just know one thing." he pulled her into his arms.

"Remember that this is the first time I've felt this way. Remember that I'm not a great man, but I think I may have fallen for you." he whispered into her ear.

She blushed a deep red, and didn't fight his hold, but only looked up at him.

"I don't think you should, I am clumsy with wobbly hips, and I am not that smart. I'm not worth falling for." she said sincerely.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Sengoku-san!" she yelped.

"Don't worry! I'm pretty amazing, so I will catch you every time!" he said happily.

She started laughing, a soft but joyous laugh.

"eh? What's so funny." he asked confused.

She stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Sengoku-san, b-but no one has ever told me that before." she said with a smile.

He smirked. "I'm glad I was the first to say it then." he said kissing her forehead.

(2 years later)

It was their anniversary, and they were eating lunch together in the park. Smiling happily they chatted, and seemed like an adorable couple. Actually, The stupid couple was what the school voted for them. With her clumsy, and tender nature, and his goofy happy nature it seemed to fit.

"Sengoku-kun, what was the first memory you have of me?" sakuno asked.

"eh…Promise not to get mad?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course." she said a bit bewildered at his question.

"Your white underwear with the pink polka dots." he said looking down.

"Eh!?" she said her face completely red. "You perv…" she said.

He took her face in his hand and kissed her cheek. "I quit a long time ago, now I'll be a perv only if you want me too." He said with a smirk.

She fainted.

"S-sakuno-chan!" he held her up, and only sighed. He figured something like this would happen.

Once a sinner always a sinner I guess.

* * *

Well the next theme, I am thinking to be either greed or envy. The two go hand in hand. The boy character will probably be one of the more common pairings with sakuno.


	5. Greed

This story became longer then I hoped for, but I hope you enjoy. When I was writing this one I thought up another story with the same couple and the same theme, but just later on in life. I think I will also do that one when I finish the other themes. This one was somewhat a request, but I'm sorry for not giving exactly what the person wanted. Still thank you for giving your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

It was late at night and Fuji was in his room at his desk looking at a photo album, it was full of pictures of friends and family. He had his usual smile on as he remembered those times the good and bad, and he seemed to be enjoying himself until he got to a certain page. He lingered for a moment, and decided to take the picture out and look at it closely.

It was a picture of the whole team, but it wasn't that, what got his attention was the girl in the background looking at the group with admiration. She was standing there oblivious of all that was around her except that team. He chuckled. When he thought about it she was a really cute girl, and she always tried her best even if it seemed hopeless.

Leaning back a bit in his chair he stared at the picture for a moment longer, and decided to put it back where it belonged. He continued looking on and had to stop again, there the whole team was again, but she was there with them. She was blushing a bit and had a small smile. He passed his hand over it softly, and then turned the page over. This time it was a picture of everyone eating happily together, and sakuno holding a cake out for the group.

He remembered that it was really good, and everyone was enjoying themselves. That was a nice memory especially when inui drank his own special juice and passed out. He then wondered if he got a picture of that, and sure enough when he turned the page there inui was foaming at the mouth, and on the ground.

Fuji smirked, but when he looked at the picture closely he saw that sakuno again was there in the background looking worried.

He opened his eyes and his smile was gone. He took out scissors and started to cut the picture out. He sighed, and wondered what he was going to do with the two separate pictures.

He wanted to keep both, but he didn't want them together. He put the part with sakuno in a separate slot, and put the picture of inui back in its place. He then felt satisfied to keep looking through his pictures, but stopped when he came to a picture of Ryoma and sakuno together.

He got out his scissors again and did the same thing he did to the picture of inui.

_"I can't stand to see her with anyone. Sakuno, I want you for myself."_

* * *

(next day at school)

"Tomo-chan, Do you really think I've improved?" an excited, but soft voice asked.

"For sure! I remember when you could barely hit the ball, but now you're really playing." tomoka said with a big smile.

"ah…th-thanks Tomo-chan" sakuno said a bit embarrassed.

The two were walking over to the tennis courts, and they overheard Sumire talking to a certain Prince.

"Ryoma since you've helped my granddaughter before, tomorrow I expect you to help her again." the old coach said, or more like commanded.

"but…"

"no buts!" she roared.

Sakuno kept her head hung low, but her friend seemed excited. "Isn't that great sakuno! Maybe I can go too." she said.

Sakuno didn't want to bother her friend so she nodded. "yeah, that would be fun." she said

"eh? Sakuno? What's wrong?" tomoka asked.

"well…I like Ryoma-kun, but he doesn't want to do this. He is being forced, and I know he doesn't like me." she said downhearted.

"But…sakuno." tomoka started, but stopped when she heard an interesting conversation start.

"I'll do it sumire-chan." a smooth voice said.

"eh! Fuji? I told you not to call me that." she said annoyed as he approached her.

"Well, if he wants to then I guess I don't have to do it" Ryoma said walking away.

_"I guess there is a good point to your stoic attitude echizen_." Fuji thought, and then turned to his coach.

"I don't mind at all teaching her some tennis." he said confidently.

"uh…well it will be for tomorrow at 5:00 pm." she said

"That's perfect, I'll go tell her." he said walking away.

Tomoka shocked, looked at sakuno who was also surprised and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Oh my god sakuno! You'll be able to spend alone time with Fuji-senpai!" she squealed

"E-eh!? It's nothing like that, he's only going to help my tennis." sakuno countered.

"Did you hear him properly? He said he wanted to help you!"

"But!…"

"shh!"

Tomoka pointed to Fuji who was walking their way, and sakuno started getting nervous. Even though she knew what he was coming over here for she still couldn't stop that feeling.

_"My heart is racing."_ she thought.

He walked up to her, and grabbed her arm. He turned to tomoka "I'm going to have to borrow her for a moment." he said with his beautiful blue eyes showing.

"ah..yeah." was all the loud mouth could say as her friend was being pulled away by the tensai.

"F-Fuji-senpai?" sakuno said as she walked along side him. He looked over at her, and she noticed how beautiful his eyes were and blushed. He then gave his usual smile.

"saa…Sakuno-chan, why are you blushing?" he asked knowing all to well the answer.

"w-well! It was…ano…" sakuno said as she tried to find an excuse.

"Heh, sakuno-chan you haven't changed a bit." he said.

"Senpai!" she said flustered.

"Sorry, but don't worry. I like you how you are." he said.

"Fuji-senpai?" she whispered.

"I'll be coming by your house around 5:00 tomorrow to help you with your tennis." he said changing the subject.

"oh! Thank you so much. I hope it's not a bother." she said bowing.

"It would be my pleasure, and besides it would be nice to spend time with **my **kohai." he said accidentally emphasizing the "my" part.

He couldn't help it, to him sakuno was a precious trophy. He loved to win, and he wasn't called a tensai for nothing. He made up his mind, no one can have her, and no one could be close to her except him.

Her attention was his, her time was his, and of course soon her feelings would be too.

(Tennis practice)

It's been an hour since they started, and he noticed that she has improved. Her form was nice, and she had enough strength and stamina to play. The only problem was that when they made eye contact she seemed to forget everything she has learned. He didn't mind though, it was kind of cute.

"remember to have your legs under you to keep you stable." he said helping her up after another fall.

"y-yeah! I guess I am nervous."

"saa… and why would that be?" he stood behind her, and she just shook her head.

"I think…it's because I'm training with you senpai." she said embarrassed.

_"I hope he doesn't get mad, I just can't seem to get focused. My heart is beating so fast, and my chest hurts a bit."_

"Maybe I should head home." she said as she started to go towards her things.

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No." he said softly

"Fuji-senpai? What is it?" she said blushing unable to move from her spot.

"stay with me." he said resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"senpai?"

"Shusuke" he said.

He longed to hear her say that.

"Sh-shusuke-senpai. Why do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Because I want you to be with me. With all my heart, I'm greedy. Stay, just a bit longer." He said holding her tighter.

"...hai." she said.

_"He may be greedy, but I can't say no to him. Shusuke, what have you done to me?"_ she thought.

* * *

That was Greed, and I hope you liked it. Thank you to all that have reviewed, your the reason I stay up late to finish my stories.

Next may be gluttony. Probably with bunta unless I get a better idea.


	6. Gluttony

It seems that the more chapters I make the longer they become. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry for not being very descriptive for some parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

"Okaa-san! …Okaa-san!" a young girl with brown hair yelled as she ran through a bakery. She looked about and she gave an upset look, as she was not able to find her mother. She was a cute 6 year old girl with an apron on and a small smiling face.

"mou…I'm right here." a kind voice said. The little girl turned around, with a big smile to see her mother standing behind her with a piece of cake. The little girl jumped up, and down a few times.

"thank goodness I've been looking everywhere for you! Table 4 would like a chocolate cake slice, and a cheesecake. While table 5 would like a glass of water with ice, and…"

A loud crash sounded through the bakery, and attention turned to a boy with pinkish hair who seemed to have dropped a plate. It shattered into pieces, and the boy seemed embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry." he said sheepishly. He was a cute boy of 5, and he too had an apron on.

"oh no, not again." the little girl cried as she went to the boys side, and helped him up.

"I'm going to give the customers their orders. I'll come back to clean it up, but make sure he is all right." the mother said.

"Yes, okaa-san!" the child said giving a "v" sign with her fingers, and took the boy into the kitchen.

The mother looked on for a moment proudly, but then went to getting people their food. At closer inspection the woman looked around her early 30's. She had long brown hair in a braid, and had big beautiful brown eyes. She had a very kind and motherly smile that she wore whenever she could.

The customers all loved her, and her cooking.

She was finish getting everything cleaned up when she heard her daughter calling her once again.

" Keiichi nii-san is eating all the cake again!" the little girl said as she walked out of the kitchen looking for her mom.

"Onee-san , D-don't tell on me. P-please." the boy said grabbing at his sisters arm. He had frosting all over his face, and was trying to wipe it clean.

"Sachiko-chan, it's okay we can always make more." The mother said.

"But…it's for the customers." the little girl said a bit stressed. "how could you turn the other cheek?"

Her mother chuckled and then kneeled down patting both their heads. "Keiichi-kun is a lot like his father, I guess I just got used to it. Besides, we can make more together." she said with a smile.

The little girl and boy both smiled widely in return. "Now, Let's go serve our customers." the mother said putting her fist up in the air.

"Yes!" the two said in unison. It didn't take much to pump them up, and when they were in this mood nothing could stop them. Well, until one of them fell.

Both had their mothers clumsiness, but it wasn't as bad for the daughter as it was for the son.

Keiichi had his dads pinkish hair, and his mothers brown eyes. He had his mothers shy attitude, but his fathers over love for cake.

Sachiko had her mothers brown hair, but her fathers eyes. She was bit more outgoing, but had her mothers need to make sure cake was shared with others.

The two were an adorable pair, and they too loved to play tennis. Of course their mother hoped they had their fathers skills.

The day went on and everyone was busy working and helping people out. Everyone was charmed by the cute children helping out, and there were laughs all around.

The sun started setting, and soon their were no more people, but the door opened and a pop could be heard in the empty bakery.

Two little heads poked out from the kitchen.

"Papa!" both said as they ran out and jumped into their fathers arms.

"haha, finally get to see you guys after a long day." he said hugging them both.

"Nii-san ate a whole cake today." Sachiko said.

"N-nee-san!"

"wow! Way to go." Bunta said ruffling the boys hair.

"now where is my sakuno?" he said standing up going into the kitchen, and there he saw his favorite sight. His wife concentrating on putting the frosting on the cakes.

He knew that she couldn't sense anything except her work on the cake, so he took this opportunity to get out a gift. It was a necklace with a heart shaped diamond, and he turned to his kids and put his finger in front of his lips and winked.

Both nodded.

He crept forward silently, and when he was behind her got it out and put it around her neck. She straightened up quickly touching the necklace, and turned around surprised.

"D-dear!" she said with a blush.

He grinned. "Happy anniversary!" he said.

She smiled warmly at him.

"So…what are you making?" he said looking over her to the cake.

"Ah, It's not done yet." she said pushing him back a bit.

"Aww….It's okay you can show me." he said holding her hand.

"no no, you can't see it till it's done." she said.

He used his begging look, and sad eyes to look her straight in the face. She tried to stay strong but gave in.

"It's a cake I made for our anniversary. I just haven't finished writing the letters." she said moving away from the cake for him to have a better look.

He looked at it, and back to her. "It looks amazing!" he said excited.

He grabbed it, and went out to a table. "lets eat!"

"why do you always have to eat it right away?" she asked sitting down with him and the kids.

"Well…I haven't had it all day, and I decided not to eat any other cake except for the ones you make." he said as he sliced the cake.

Sakuno was slightly shocked, and for the longest time she thought he was just being a pig. She never knew that her cakes were that important to him.

When she finally snapped out of her day dream she saw her husband and kids eating the cake happily. She looked down, and was amazed that there was only one piece left.

The other three soon figured out what she was looking at, and tension was in the air.

All three tried to reach for the cake.

"Hold it!" sakuno yelled.

They looked at her with a small guilty smile. "yes?" they all said together.

"You must share it." she said waving her finger.

"How?" all three said again.

"You can figure it out." she said.

"I get the biggest piece!" Bunta proclaimed.

Sakuno sighed. This was her family, and they loved her and her cakes. The only problem was they loved her cakes far too much.

* * *

That was Gluttony.

Thank you all for reading, and thanks to all that have reviewed.

Now only for people who are interested, but I have a Gaiaonline. I was hoping to see if any of the readers had one too, and would like to Pm me any ideas you would like me to do next. I like doing Prince of tennis mostly.

Username: Crackedjewel


	7. Envy

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

This is Kirihara Sakuno

The last seven deadly sin theme of envy.

* * *

It wasn't unlikely to see Kirihara akaya to blow up, and start yelling at someone weaker than him. It wasn't unlikely for him to look down on an opponent, and point out their weakness, but this time it seemed different.

Here he was looking down at a girl with twin braids with pure malice. She was glaring back at him while clutching her racket to her body. They have been arguing for a while now and it all was because of what Niou said earlier.

* * *

When the two were walking around the public tennis courts they saw a few girls playing, and that's when Kirihara saw her. She was mediocre at best, but she looked like she was having a lot of fun. She was being beaten by her friend, but their was no hint of frustration or anything like that.

He thought it was weird that she could be so relaxed, and wondered why she wasn't being more serious. She needed to put a little more effort into it and she could do much better.

Now, Niou agreed, but he loved to tease akaya any chance he got.

"…Maybe you're just jealous she can play so happily."

"What the?! No way!" he said with a glare.

"heh, sure sure. Just tell yourself that, but you know you are way to competitive. If you started to lose in a match you would go crazy." Niou said with a smirk.

Kirihara had to stop for a moment. Everything he said was true he would probably go devil on the person no matter if it was an official match or not. So, maybe he was jealous.

"Hey, kid you home?" Niou said flicking the boy on the forehead.

"Oi!" Kirihara retorted.

"lets go now…hey wait!" Niou held his out ,but Kirihara dashed off to where the girl was sitting.

He gave a skeptical look, but decided to just watch to see what he does.

Kirihara went to the girl and seemed to be talking.

"I was just wondering, since you are so bad at tennis why you don't play more seriously?" he asked in his usual cocky attitude.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she pouted a bit before turning away. "I do play seriously…I'm j-just not that good." she said

"Eh? How can that be? You were smiling and laughing like the game was a joke." he said.

She turned to him her eyes a bit glassy, but she was giving him a serious look. "It was because I was having fun with my friend."

"Isn't that cute, hehe. At least you are happy at the level you're at."

" yes I am now please, l-leave me alone!." She said picking up her racket, and walking away.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm and forced her back. "Don't think you can get away with that."

"Eh?" she was scared and a bit confused.

"You lied…" he said.

"What? No I-I…"

"you're not happy with it are you?" he said

"N-no I'm not."

"Then why don't you get better?" he asked

She glared at him. "I've been trying."

"Then why weren't you taking the match seriously?"

"I told you I was but I was having fun too." she said trying to pull her arm away.

He let her go, and put his hands on his hips. "You make no sense." he said annoyed.

"J-just because I am having fun doesn't mean I don't play with all my heart." she said.

Chuckling he gave her a smirk. " I guess my friend was right, I am jealous of you."

She blushed a bit and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I guess I'm envious of your ability to have so much fun in a game, and suck at it too." he said in a nonchalant way.

"Y-you…Idiot!" she yelled.

This is where the two from the start are. Both upset at one another, and just a silence to fill the moment. Niou was watching, but getting bored really quick.

Sakuno blushing tried her best to seem strong, but his towering body and piercing eyes were starting to scare her.

"How, How can you be jealous of that? I would love to be at the skill level you have." she said looking down.

"I would love to enjoy a game like you." he said back.

She looked up at him, and he seemed to have calmed down. "really, you are so emotional. Just to let you know, I've never played a game where I laughed and smiled from just playing.*" he said turning to the court.

"Don't you like tennis?" she asked concerned.

"I love it, but I just can't help but play seriously. If I am having fun it's not because of the game." he said

Her eyes softened a bit, and she looked out at the tennis courts. "You still have fun right?" she asked

"Of course!" he yelled.

She turned back to him with a small smile. "Then you can have a game like that too."

"that's impossible." he retorted.

She shook her head. "If you really love the game, then it wont be." she said with a bigger smile.

He only looked on at her, and smirked. "I'm Kirihara." he said with a bow.

"Ah! Sakuno! I'm glad to meet you." she said with a blush.

"Hey, when you get better lets have a match and you can teach me to play like you." he said.

"S-Sure, but can you wait that long?" she asked.

"I have no choice, you're the only person I've seen that plays like you." he said ruffling her hair.

"oh." she said a bit disappointed in his answer.

"So hurry up and get better quick, I would really like to play a game with you soon." he said

She nodded. "I'll try my best." she said.

He chuckled. "You better." and with that he walked off to his friend Niou who seemed to have started his own conversation with some other girls. He dragged him out of the park by the collar.

She giggled and then went off with her racket, she was planning on going home, but decided that she was going to train on the wall. She did have a date to prepare for.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry this one took longer then the others to update. I have to push myself to complete things. I am glad I did though.

* by smiling and laughing I mean when he is not in his devil form laughing the his opponents pain.

Special thanks for the people who have reviewed. It means a lot to me.


	8. Not an Update Asking for help

While thinking during earth hour, I came up with an Idea for a story. Not a one shot though. I don't have a lot of details, but if you the readers would help it would be great. It will be a sakuno story, but this will be a twist. I thought it would be great if she were a fairy.

Now I would like if people submit the person you want her to fall in love with. Please, no Ryoma sakuno. I do like the pairing, but I know there is a mountain of their fanfics.

It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
